This Night
by Something-Red
Summary: Valentine's Day one-shot set in the same universe as That Night. AU Faberry. G!P Quinn.


**Title:** This Night

 **Rating:** M for sexual content

 **Summary:** Valentine's Day one-shot set in the same universe as That Night.

 **Warnings:** Sexual content and angst. Please note that this is also a G!P Quinn story.

 **A/N:** Since a lot of you asked, I've written this one-shot for you all! It takes place a couple months after That Night ended. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee

* * *

Being stuck late at the office wasn't an uncommon occurrence for Quinn these days. Some nights she doesn't mind it, other times she does. But today, she's actually a little annoyed by it because today is Valentine's Day.

She doesn't even have plans with her fiancée. Rachel was actually going to be rehearsing late at the theater tonight for her new show, so they'll probably get home at around the same time, both too exhausted to do anything except sleep.

But seeing all of the other loved up couples around New York City makes Quinn feel even worse that she isn't spending today with her love.

On a normal day, she would've left about an hour ago. But the whole office has spent all day working on a project for a new client to present to investors tomorrow, and they have to make sure everything is perfect. Or rather, she has to.

A phone goes off, breaking her concentration. But it's not hers.

"Brittany just got home," Santana says from next to her as she reads her phone. She looks at the piles of paper around them and huffs. "I'll just tell her we'll have to push dinner back."

Quinn sighs. Everyone else had gone home at five because they had plans. Quinn didn't want to force them to stay. But Santana was the only one that volunteered to stay late with her, and she feels terrible. "Go home, Santana."

Santana shakes her head. "No."

"I can finish this up. You have actual plans with Brittany. Please just go."

"I feel like an asshole for leaving you to deal with this mess by yourself on Valentine's Day," Santana says. "You shouldn't be alone."

"I already told you, Rachel is working late tonight too."

"That's even more depressing."

"I'll be fine," Quinn presses. "Seriously, don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

She nods. "Rachel and I are going out this weekend to make up for today. So don't worry about it."

Santana nods warily. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow." She packs all of her things together and leaves the office.

"Bye," Quinn calls out. She stares down at her desk covered in all the work they've done today, or rather all of the work she _still_ has to do. Tomorrow's meeting isn't until late in the afternoon, but she'd rather get this done now than scramble at the last minute.

She sighs loudly to herself and stands up to place her palms down on the desk. She just has to get this over with.

Her phone begins ringing. She glances down, hoping that it's Rachel, but deflating when she sees it's just her client for this project checking in again, Ms. July. She ignores it.

* * *

As soon the director calls for everyone to take a quick break, Rachel wastes no time in heading straight for the dressing room. Everyone else remains on the stage, using the time to stretch, drink water, and socialize, so she has the room to herself.

She sits down in front of her mirror and grabs her bag, pulling her phone out. She has a massive smile as she calls Quinn.

"Hello, my love," the blonde answers right away.

Rachel's smile widens at the sound of her voice. "Hi."

"They finally let you guys take a break?" Quinn asks.

"Mhmm," Rachel hums. "Are you still at the office?"

"Yeah." She hears Quinn sigh. "I sent Santana home, so now it's just me."

Rachel frowns. "I'm sorry you're by yourself, baby."

"Don't be. I know that if I go home, I'll miss you even more. So this keeps me busy at least."

"You're sweet," Rachel says. She glances at the door sadly. She has to get back soon. "I wish I was with you."

"I wish you were, too. But I'll see you later, okay?"

"What time will you be home?" Rachel asks.

"Probably at the same time as you. I promise it won't be any later than that."

She smiles. "I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, too."

Rachel hangs up with a heavy heart. _Just a few more hours_ , she tells herself. It's not like she doesn't see Quinn every day. But they've both been so busy lately with their hectic schedules that she honestly longs for a little more time with her.

The door suddenly swings open and all of the other girls rehearsing today come flooding in. They're all smiles and chatter as they begin grabbing their things.

"Shouldn't we be back on the stage soon?" Rachel asks, confused.

One of her cast mates and now friend, Marley, smiles at her. "Tom said we could call it a night."

Rachel's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yeah," the other woman says with a nod. "He said to go and enjoy our Valentine's Day." She sits in the chair next to Rachel's and begins putting her things away in her bag. "Any plans with Quinn?"

Rachel furrows her brow. Now what was she going to do? She can't ask Quinn to drop everything when she's busy with work. "Since I _was_ working tonight, Quinn is going to be at the office late."

She reaches into her pocket and slips her engagement ring back onto her finger. She can't wear it during rehearsals, and she doesn't want to leave it in her bag unattended, so she keeps it on her person at all times.

"That sucks," Marley says. "There's no way she can get out of it?"

"Maybe, if I asked. But she said she's the only one there working on some project for work and needs to finish it."

"Why don't you go visit her?" Marley asks. "Since she's the only one there."

Rachel hides a blush. It's been a while since they've had a late-night rendezvous on Quinn's desk…

"It'd be like a nice Valentine's Day surprise," Marley continues as she stands up to leave. "And maybe go out for a late dinner or something when she's done with work?"

"You're quite the romantic," Rachel says while she gets up as well.

"I know. I just wish my boyfriend was too."

They both laugh as they leave the dressing room. Once they're outside, they part ways.

"Night, Rachel," Marley says.

"Bye!" Rachel calls out over her shoulder as she's walking away. She reaches the subway stop a couple of blocks away and pauses. Should she go home and wait for Quinn? Or should she surprise her like Marley suggested? She doesn't think Quinn would be upset.

A young couple walks past her, hand in hand. She assumes they're probably headed to dinner, or maybe a movie, or a walk through Central Park. Maybe all of those things.

Rachel shakes her head at herself with a smile. Why would it even be a question? Of course she's going to see Quinn.

* * *

Quinn yawns and lightly rubs the side of her face. She was really regretting sending Santana home because she feels like she's nowhere near done. But she'll still be home on time like she promised Rachel. That's the only thing getting her though tonight.

She pauses and gazes down at the ring on her finger. She feels excitement build up every time she looks at it. She's reminded of what's to come in her future, _their_ future, and she can't wait.

But she also doesn't know how long she's going to wait because they still haven't set a date. It's not that she's been intentionally putting it off, they've just been equally busy and haven't had a lot of time to discuss it. They've only been engaged for a couple months, but Quinn still finds herself worrying every once in a while that their engagement is going to last for a ridiculous amount of time.

A knock at the door breaks her out of her thoughts. She's puzzled, not expecting anyone at such a late hour. Maybe Santana forgot something?

Her mind wanders even more and she entertains the idea that somehow it's Rachel. "Come in," she calls out.

The door opens and she can't even hide her disappointed expression when it turns out not to be Rachel, but Cassandra July, her client for this project. The other woman waltzes in with a natural confidence that Quinn has seen many times before. She stands up and says, "Hello, Ms. July. Is everything alright?"

"I called Ms. Lopez to get an update and she said you were still here working on everything." She then says, "I also tried calling you."

"I must not have heard it," Quinn says, even though her phone was right there on the desk.

Cassandra steps closer with a predatory glint in her eye. Quinn has received this look numerous times since they first met. The only thing that makes this situation worse is that they're alone. The woman was older, beautiful, and no doubt experienced.

She swallows. "You don't have to worry about anything. I assure you we'll be ready to go tomorrow. You won't be disappointed."

"You don't look like you could disappoint," Cassandra says suggestively as she leans against the other side of the desk.

Quinn blinks at her. This woman is clearly used to getting what she wants because subtlety seems to be one skill that she doesn't possess. Quinn sits back down and continues going over her paperwork. "If that's all you need, then I really need to get back to work."

"You're working this late on Valentine's Day?" Cassandra asks abruptly. "From what I can tell, that usually means there's trouble at home."

Quinn takes a breath to keep her composure. She hates when anyone brings up her relationship with Rachel in a negative light. And Cassandra mostly knows about Rachel because Quinn will constantly bring her up whenever she's feeling uncomfortable around the other woman, which is always.

"Everything is just fine," Quinn grinds out. "Rachel has to work late too."

Cassandra smirks. "For her new show? I've heard." She slowly begins walking around the desk when she says, "I've been hearing a lot about her lately."

Quinn smiles on the inside. Rachel has been becoming more known in the Broadway community. She's on her way to being the star that Quinn always knew she was. "I'm sure you have. She's a great actress."

"I've actually heard other things as well." Quinn frowns at the comment. "You see, I know some people that have heard a few rumors about Rachel Berry. _Interesting_ rumors. You must know exactly what I'm talking about, so my question is what are you doing with her, Quinn? You can do so much better."

Quinn rises again. "I think you should leave."

"It's a simple question." Cassandra laughs lightly. "She must be pretty great in the sack if you're still with her. But trust me, you haven't had your best yet." She trails her hand up Quinn's arm.

It's the first time she's made actual physical contact with her. Quinn jerks away. "I'm engaged," she seethes. "Now please leave."

Cassandra was visibly becoming more annoyed that her advances were being repeatedly rejected. Quinn assumes she probably isn't used to this. "Rachel doesn't have to know."

"Get out," Quinn says as calmly as she can.

"I'm just asking for one night," she says coolly. "You know about all of the powerful connections I have. Just think of it as networking."

Quinn shakes her head. "I don't think so."

"Jesus, Quinn. I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime. And we all know you're never going to marry that basket case anyway."

That does it for Quinn. "Get the hell out of my office!" she snaps.

Cassandra looks at her incredulously. "You're really going to talk to me like that? Don't forget I'm the one that's paying you."

"Not anymore," Quinn says. "I'm cancelling our contract. You can take your business elsewhere."

"You can't be serious. All because I'm giving you the hard truth? I'm trying to help you, Quinn."

"I can't work with people that can't be professional," Quinn answers. "All that you've said to me is completely inappropriate and your actions have been unsolicited," Quinn looks her up and down, "Not to mention desperate."

She knows she's struck a chord when Cassandra gives her a look that's a mixture of anger and disbelief. She turns and stomps away towards the door, but not before making a pit stop at Santana's desk and pushing everything off in one swift motion.

"Nice. Real mature," Quinn says.

"Fuck you, Quinn," Cassandra screams as she leaves the room.

"Go fuck yourself!" Quinn bites back in an attempt to get the last word in. She looks at the mess on the floor of endless documents and sighs. She's going to have to clean this up or else Santana will kill her.

She walks over and starts picking everything up and sorting through it. She tells herself that she'll see Rachel later tonight, so at least this day is good for something.

* * *

Rachel walks into the building with a skip in her step, ecstatic to see Quinn. She greets the front desk security guard with a cheerful, "Hello!" The man smiles at her in response. Rachel was here a lot, so her face is easily recognizable.

She walks down the hall and stops at an elevator. She pushes the button and waits for it to open. It takes a little longer than usual, and she's so excited that she briefly considers taking the stairs all the way up until she hears the familiar ding and the door finally opens.

Rachel rushes forward, nearly running right into someone trying to leave. She stops, embarrassed, and smiles at them. It's a woman that she's met only once before. One of Quinn's clients. There's something about her that gave Rachel an uneasy feeling during their first meeting. But she never said anything to Quinn about it.

"Oh, hello," she says.

Cassandra smirks mischievously as she steps out the elevator. "Well well well, if it isn't Rachel Berry herself."

"I was just on my way to see Quinn." She looks at the closing door and sighs. "Did you have a late meeting with her?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

The implications of the way she says it isn't lost on Rachel. Her mouth drops open. "Excuse me?" she gasps out.

"Don't act so surprised," Cassandra says viciously. "Quinn was going to get tired of you eventually. I know I would've been a long time ago."

Even though she doesn't believe a word of what she's saying, Rachel begins fidgeting with her ring self-consciously. "Quinn wouldn't do that to me." It comes out weaker than she intended.

Cassandra rolls her eyes. "Everyone knows that you're insane. It's only a matter of time before Quinn finds someone else that's a better match for her." She looks down at Rachel's ring and scowls. "And you're an idiot if you think she's ever going to marry you."

Rachel's desperately trying not to let it show that her words are having an affect on her. She sucks in a breath, lifts her head up and, as confidently as she can, says, "You're wrong about Quinn. And I'm going to get security if you don't leave right now."

Cassandra laughs loudly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm leaving." She breezes down the hallway and turns the corner, leaving Rachel's sight.

Rachel finally starts breathing and braces a hand against the wall, nearly stumbling in her step. Tears begin welling up in her eyes. She feels dizzy and breathes even harder to the point where she's almost hyperventilating. It's been a long time since she's had one of these episodes.

She shakes her head. She's been doing so well, and she's not going to let that scheming bitch bring out her insecurities again. She needs to see Quinn.

She takes the elevator all the way up to Quinn's floor and makes the short walk down the hallway, stopping at Quinn's office. She takes a deep breath and knocks firmly on it.

"I said go fuck yourself," she hears Quinn shout from the other side along with the sound of paper shuffling together.

Rachel blinks. "Quinn?" she says softly. The shuffling stops and fast footsteps can be heard.

The door swings open and a shocked Quinn appears. "Rachel! I'm so sorry! I thought you—" She's cut off when Rachel latches onto her and forces their lips together. When they break apart, she's dazed, but then she snaps out of it and frowns, still confused. "I thought you had rehearsal?"

Rachel closes the door. "They let us go early. I wanted to see you."

"Oh." Quinn feels like an idiot now. She sighs. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you. I swear nothing happened, but—"

"I ran into Cassandra downstairs."

Quinn feels all of the blood drain from her face. "Oh God… What happened?"

"She was implying that you both…" Rachel trails off, looking down.

Quinn shakes her head. This can't seriously be happening. Not only did this woman insult her girlfriend to Quinn's face, she also had the gull to make something up like this to Rachel. "She's a liar."

Rachel looks back up and reconnects her eyes with Quinn's. "I know." She smiles and decides to make a joke out of the situation. "Blondes aren't your type anyway."

Quinn rolls her eyes, but she's still relieved that Rachel didn't believe it. "Baby, nothing like that happened. She tried making a pass at me. But I told her to leave and—"

"To go fuck herself?"

She smiles. "Yeah." She looks down at the mess still on the floor and lets out a long breath. "And she's no longer a client here."

Rachel looks around them. She was wondering why what looks like Santana's desk was scattered on the floor. Now she knows why. "That was rude."

"No kidding," Quinn says as she kneels down to finish picking everything up. "I just need to clean this up, and then we can go."

Rachel gets down to help her so they can speed up the process. "Why did she have to do this to Santana's desk? If it were Noah's or Finn's, we could just leave it," she says, nudging Quinn with a smile. Her fiancée still looks like she's in a terrible mood.

Quinn chuckles. She then stops and sighs. "I'm sorry that this is the worst Valentine's Day ever."

"It could always be worse," Rachel says.

Quinn looks at her. "How?"

She shrugs and voices the worst possible scenario she can think of. "I could be living my life without you in it."

Quinn is silent because Rachel is right. It could always be worse. And right now, she's so thankful that at least Rachel is there at that moment. She leans forward and places a chaste kiss against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Quinn," Rachel says softly. She then clears her throat and goes back to what she was doing. Cassandra's words were still hurting her deep down, but she doesn't want Quinn to see that. She wants to be strong for once.

But of course Quinn can always tell when something is off with her. "Rachel?"

She stops. "Yes?"

"Did she say anything else to you?"

Rachel lets out a sigh. "Yes."

Quinn reaches forward and takes her hand. "Baby, can you please tell me?"

She knows it's going to upset Quinn even more, but she has to tell her. "She said that I'm insane, not good enough for you, and," she pauses to think of the exact words, "an 'idiot' if I think you're really going to marry me."

Quinn gapes at her. "I'm going to kill her."

"Quinn, I don't think murder is ever an option."

She ignores the offhand joke. "What kind of person would do something like that? She doesn't even know you."

"Hey." Rachel cups Quinn's cheek and turns her head to face her. "Listen to me, I don't care what anyone else thinks about us. Okay? Because we're going to prove her and all of the others wrong. And in the end all of that still won't matter to me because I'll have you. You're all that matters."

Quinn closes her eyes as she leans into her touch. "You already have me. And we don't need to be married to prove that to anyone."

Rachel falters. "I know."

"Is that what you think?" Quinn asks carefully. "That I'm not serious about marrying you?"

"Of course not."

"Rachel." Quinn moves closer. "You can talk to me about anything, remember? You don't have to be afraid to upset me."

Rachel nods silently. "I don't know why I do this."

"Do what?"

"I really believe you, Quinn. Honestly, I do. But I just have this deep fear that one day you're going to wake up and maybe realize that you _can_ do better. Or that you've changed your mind about being with me." When Quinn tries to speak, she adds, "I don't know why I feel this way sometimes. I'm sorry."

"That's never going to happen," Quinn says. "Yes, we're both flawed people. But we know each other inside and out and you're the person I'm choosing to spend my life with. I'm not just going to change my mind about you one day. We've already been through so much and I don't want to go through anything else without you."

Rachel nods. "I know. I'm just being stupid. I'm sorry."

Quinn kisses her cheek. "You're not being stupid. You're being honest."

Rachel smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Quinn kisses her again on the mouth this time. She doesn't pull back and instead kisses her harder. She shifts at a more comfortable angle and deepens the kiss, humming when she feels Rachel's hand run through her hair.

She pushes forward and gently lays Rachel onto her back and settles on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Her breathing becomes more ragged as she becomes more desperate for her.

She reaches between them and places her hand on Rachel's thigh, slowly inching it up her dress.

"Quinn!" Rachel breaks the kiss. She smiles up at Quinn with a roll of her eyes. "We can't do this here."

Quinn pouts. "Why not?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day and this isn't romantic. And besides," she gestures to all of the paper still scattered beneath them, "I don't think Santana would appreciate us doing it on the stuff she needs for work."

Quinn laughs. She sits up and says, "Yeah, you're right. Let's go home."

Rachel leans up and kisses her once more. She then stands and straightens her dress out. When Quinn starts shoving the rest of the things into a pile, she says, "I don't think Santana will be happy with you leaving it like this."

"I'm sure she'll understand." Quinn drops the pile onto the desk and takes Rachel's hand. "Ready?"

Once they're outside the building, they discover that traffic is still horrible even though it's late, and all of the cars are bumper to bumper. "It's going to take forever to get home," Rachel says with a sigh.

Quinn knows that much is true. She also knows she's going to lose it if she doesn't get to make love to her girlfriend soon. "Let's take the subway," she says.

"Are you sure?"

She nods. "My car will still be here tomorrow."

Without another word, Rachel yanks on her hand and pulls her down the street to the nearest stop. It's apparent that she's ready just as much as Quinn is. They run down the stairs and hurriedly purchase their passes. Luckily, the train that takes them to the stop by their apartment is just arriving.

They jump inside as soon as the doors open. Unfortunately, it was completely packed and all of the seats were taken. They have no choice but to stand.

Quinn grabs onto a pole with one hand and uses her other arm to wrap around Rachel's shoulders while the brunette has her arms encircled around her waist.

The doors close and they're finally moving. Rachel grips her tighter to keep her balance. Quinn decides to tilt her head down a little to kiss her for a moment. She's not usually one for public displays of affection, especially amongst a crowd of people.

But fuck it, it's Valentine's Day and she's in love.

After a long and torturous twenty minutes of waiting for the train to stop and nearly running the rest of the way, they make it back to their apartment. Quinn fumbles to put the key inside the lock until Rachel pushes her aside and opens it herself. Quinn moves them both inside and slams the door shut.

Their lips reconnect as soon as they're inside. They drop their things and Rachel absently reaches to turn on the light while Quinn pushes her up against the nearest wall and kisses her more aggressively. Rachel moans and grips her shoulders tighter.

"Quinn," she whimpers.

Their positions are suddenly switched and Quinn finds herself against the wall. She gasps when Rachel turns around and pushes her back to Quinn's front, grinding her ass against her. "Fuck, Rach."

"I've missed you," Rachel whispers. She turns her head and meets Quinn in another searing kiss, moaning when the blonde runs her hands all over her front.

"I've missed you too. You have no idea." She moves them forward towards the couch.

Rachel lies back on it and pulls Quinn on top of her like they were earlier. Quinn sits up and takes her shirt off as fast as she can, then helps Rachel unzip her dress. The brunette leans up to pull it over her head before carelessly tossing it to the floor. She yelps when Quinn takes hold of her knees to spreads her legs and gently trail her lips along the insides of her thighs.

But just as Quinn hooks her fingers into her underwear, Rachel rushes out, "Wait!"

Quinn stops with a huff. "What's wrong?"

Rachel pushes her off and gets up from the couch and runs to their bedroom. "Hang on!" she calls out.

Quinn furrows her brow and gets up after a moment to see what's going on. When she goes to the room, she realizes that Rachel is in the bathroom. She tries opening it, but the door is locked. "Rach?"

"Just a second, baby."

Quinn hears the familiar sound of makeup products being shuffled around. She shakes her head with a smile.

She turns and heads for the bed, stripping all the way down to her shorts in the process. She finds that she's already hard, which is no surprise. She lies on the bed as she waits for Rachel.

She briefly wonders what time it is, then realizes she has no idea where her phone went. It's probably lost somewhere in the living room, not that she particularly cares right now. She waits a little longer before letting out a drawn out yawn.

Rachel hears it from the bathroom. "Don't tell me you're tired!"

Quinn smiles. "Are you almost done?"

The door opens to reveal Rachel in a short black lace nightgown that hugs her in all the right places.

"Oh shit," Quinn mutters as she sits up. She feels her dick become harder if that's even possible. She swallows. "When did you get that?"

Rachel smirks as she saunters over to her. "A few months ago."

"A few months?" Quinn squeaks as she gets closer. "You've kept this hidden away for a few months?"

Rachel nods. "I've been saving it for a special occasion. Do you like it?"

Quinn moves to sit on the edge of the bed. "I already have the hottest girl in New York."

Rachel laughs. "Shut up."

Quinn grins up at her and places her hands on her waist to pull her closer. "But this is just a whole new level."

Rachel smiles and climbs onto her lap. She braces her hands on her shoulders and leans down to meet in a quick kiss. "Just so you know," she says when she pulls back. She grinds down against Quinn's clothed member. "I'm not wearing anything under this."

Quinn groans. "You're such a tease."

"You love it."

"Rachel…"

"I know, baby." She pushes Quinn onto her back and lightly kisses the side of her neck. She shudders when she feels the blonde's nails drag along her spine. Everything with Quinn was like heaven to her. She's always overwhelmed by the love she has for her, and tonight she wants to express that love.

She stands up from the bed, leaving Quinn to stare up at her in confusion. Quinn allows herself to be pulled up and stands along with her. Rachel suddenly drops to her knees and Quinn feels all of her blood drain south.

Rachel unceremoniously pulls her shorts down her legs and allows her a moment to step out of them. She then wraps her hand around her shaft and begins stroking it.

Quinn fixes a heated gaze on her. She inhales sharply when Rachel wraps her lips around her tip and starts sucking expertly.

"Fuck…" Quinn squeezes her eyes shut and threads her fingers through Rachel's dark hair. She's careful not to thrust into her mouth when Rachel soon starts taking more of her. She chances a look down at her and lets out a moan at the sight.

Rachel wasn't even speeding up yet, and Quinn was already on the edge. She places a hand on her shoulder and grits out, "I'm not going to last if you keep doing this."

Rachel stops and looks up at her. "You can do it in my mouth, baby. I don't mind."

"Not tonight," Quinn says. Tonight is about both of them.

She pulls Rachel up and meets her in a deep kiss. They clutch each other tightly and move until they fall back onto the bed together. They shift and Quinn ends up on her back once more with Rachel straddling her.

The brunette sits up and reaches down for Quinn's stiff cock, lifting herself to line it up with her entrance. She quickly lowers herself down all the way and they're soon off to a fast pace.

"Fuck, Rachel!" Quinn holds her steady as they move together.

Rachel loves feeling every inch of Quinn inside of her like this. She gasps and continues moving her hips when Quinn's hands come up to squeeze and massage her breasts through the fabric of the nightgown. She feels her nipples harden instantly.

"This feels so good," she says in between breaths.

And it does, but she wants to feel more of Quinn somehow. She wants to surrender all control to her. So she stops and climbs off of her and turns away. She gets on all fours and looks over her shoulder expectantly.

Quinn is quick to move and positions herself behind her in an instant. She pushes into the slick opening with no trouble and thrusts in and out as deep as she can.

"Quinn!" Rachel screams, pushing her hips back to meet Quinn's thrusts. She knows with how hard her fiancée is fucking her, she's going to be sore tomorrow, but it's totally worth it. They haven't had a night as intense as this in a while.

She gasps when Quinn wraps her arms around her midsection and pulls her up against her. The new angle plus the way Quinn is massaging her clit makes her see stars behind her eyes.

Quinn sucks on her neck as their bodies continue to move together in perfect synch. Rachel was mewling in the way that drives her crazy and she knows that they're both right on the edge now. She's ready to release, but she wants to see Rachel when she's there too.

She forces herself to stop thrusting and pulls out to turn Rachel around to face her. The brunette wraps her arms around her neck and says, "Quinn…"

Quinn pushes them forward and braces herself over Rachel, sliding inside of her and continuing where they left off. Rachel doesn't loosen her grip and instead pulls her closer to fuse their lips together.

Quinn feels her pussy tighten around her as she moans into her mouth. It only takes a few more hard pumps until she's releasing everything she can. She feels wave after wave crash over her, and she can't remember the last time she had an orgasm this powerful. Her body trembles for a long minute until she's sure that she can't release anything else.

She drops her head down on Rachel's shoulder and tries to catch her breath. She only comes back to the real world when she feels a kiss against her temple and a voice say, "Happy Valentine's Day."

She smiles. "I love you." She lifts her head up to see they're at the foot of the bed, almost on the verge of falling off. She chuckles and sits up, carefully pulling out of Rachel and guiding them up to the pillow.

She lies on her back while Rachel curls into her side. She pulls her in closer and turns her head to share a matching grin with her. "You're amazing," she says.

Rachel kisses her and responds with, "I love you so much."

Quinn hums and turns her head to stare at the ceiling, feeling content in the moment. It's moments like this that she lives for. She can't believe there was ever a time when Rachel wasn't in her life, and how much they've grown because of one other.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel nudges her.

"Let's set a date," Quinn finds herself saying.

Rachel sits up and stares down at her with excitement in her eyes. "Yeah?"

Quinn nods. "I think it's time."

"Okay, Quinn. When do you want to get married?"

"Yesterday."

Rachel laughs. "We need to be serious here."

Quinn turns onto her side to look up at her. "Well, I'm really busy with work these days, but I can take time off pretty much whenever I want. So we'll just have to see when you have time."

"I don't know how long this show is going to last, but we can make it work."

Quinn nods. "We can always elope this weekend to save us from all the hassle."

"Quinn!"

"Just say the word and I'll book the flight to Vegas."

Rachel laughs again and lies back down. "We can't do that, my love."

"Why not?"

"Beth and your mom need to be apart of the whole thing. And my dads."

"I know," Quinn says. "And I'm only half-joking."

Rachel kisses her cheek and yawns. "We can talk about it tomorrow, okay?"

Quinn nods. "Okay."

"You say crazy things when you're tired."

Quinn grins. "I love you."

Rachel wraps her arm around her waist and pulls her in close. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **A/N:** It's possible there will be more one-shots in the future :)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
